


Brother´s, or better not?!

by BellaStark



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 09:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: While looking for a Comic he did lend Justin, Clay found a letter he should never have seen.





	Brother´s, or better not?!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for that fandom. Hope you´ll like it. Enjoy reading.

As always Justins side of the room looked like a mess, and all i wanted was to find that stupid Comic Book he borrowed from me weeks ago. While searching under his bed i found something else, something i be sure ii shouldn´t have found. A Box, my first though (and i´m ashamed to admit it) was that he takes drugs again but i rejected this idea quiet quickly. I was curious and so i opend the box. I was amazed, because in it there were a lot of letters, and when i looked closely i noticed that all were addressed to me.

And so i started reading the first Letter:

_Dear Clay,_

_it´s the middle of the Night but i can´t sleep, and it´s all your fault. Because your not in the bed across from me. I got so used to your breathing and light snoring, that now when you´re ot there i just can´t sleep. It´s so weird, who would ever have thought that you and i go t so close that i can´t be without you._

_And that´s the real problem here. That i CAN´T be without you anymore! At first i thought it was because you were the only one i had, but with time i got my friends back and my girlfriend but i still felt closest to you. And to be honest, i felt lost whenever you weren´t near me. A year ago i didn´t even liked you and now you are the most important person in my life!_

_You are a beautiful human being. Normally man are not called beautiful but you are, and i mean not just how you look, but everything about you._

_You are kind, caring and you always want to prozect the people you love.No matter what, even if it means sacrificing yourself. You safed my life in more then one way, and i will be always thankful for that._

_You clever and witty and you always know exactly how you can cheer me up when i have a bad day. Your sarcasm gets me every time._

_You are incredible and extraordinary and i wish you had more confidence and could see yourself as others see you. You one of the strongest people i know._

_At first i thought it was normal for Brothers (and best Friends) to feel that way for each other but over time i realized that Brothers should not feel like that, even if they are adopted._

_That´s when i realized that my feelings are deeper than just between brothers. Clay you mean everything to me, i couldn´t live if i would ever lose you!_

_When i wake up in the morning you´re my first thought and the first thing i see because my eyes automatically move over to your side of the room. And you´re my last thought before i fall asleep, i even dream about you. And sometimes when i wake up in the middle of the night, i´ll watch you sleep (and yes i know that´s creepy, but i can´t help myself)._

_What i want to say is that, Clay i did fell in love with you. It was unintentional and unplanned but it happend and i can´t change it anymore. And to be honest with you i don´t want to change it._

_Know it´s a total mess, but since i´m not planning to show you this letter it will not be that bad._

_With all my Love_

_Justin_

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry for all the typos and mistakes i made. English is not my native language.   
Kudos and comments are always loved!


End file.
